


406

by PadmeUndomiel



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Subaru hospitalized
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeUndomiel/pseuds/PadmeUndomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orario di visite per Sumeragi Subaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	406

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo si riferisce al numero di stanza assegnato a Subaru in ospedale. Curiosamente, Seishiro in Tokyo Babylon aveva il 203. Sembra quasi che le CLAMP vogliano comunicarci che questo è un '2.0' della stessa cosa. Sul personaggio opposto.

 

 

 

  
“E allora, fratellino. E’ il momento della verità!”  
Subaru aggrotta la fronte, confuso. “Eh?”  
Sorata conosce quell’espressione, quel misto di curiosità e preoccupazione di chi non sa assolutamente cosa aspettarsi dal suo interlocutore imprevedibile. L’avrà vista un milione di volte, e tutte sul viso di Kamui: quel ragazzo gliela rifila fin troppo spesso da quando lo conosce. E’ strano scorgerla ora nell’espressione confusa del capofamiglia dei Sumeragi, ma lungi dal lamentarsene: a quel modo non sembra tanto più grande di lui.  
Si sporge un po’ dalla sedia, verso di lui. “Beh, devi ancora spiegarmi cosa ci sia di bello nell’avere un occhio solo! Sono curioso.”  
Nell’unico occhio buono di Subaru balena la sorpresa.  
“Hai detto tu stesso che perdere un occhio era quello che desideravi, giusto? Non faccio che pensarci da allora, eh già. Mi sono chiesto: ma quali vantaggi mai porterà? Ho anche fatto le prove a casa, sai!” Sorata si copre l’occhio destro a mo’ di dimostrazione, guardandosi attorno con cipiglio critico. “Mi sa che non è andata molto bene … tanti bernoccoli guadagnati e basta. Ho anche urtato la sorellina mentre portava i piatti in cucina, e così ne sono caduti un paio … oh, lei è terribilmente bella anche quando è arrabbiata, ma non farla mai urlare. Fidati, è terrificante.” Ride, un po’ imbarazzato.  
Subaru lo fissa, come se non credesse a quello che sente. “Non avresti dovuto farlo”, lo rimprovera pacatamente.  
E nient’altro.  
Non sembra irritarsi nel sentir parlare delle sue nuove limitazioni, non sembra disperato nel sentirsi menomato. Se ne sta lì, perfettamente tranquillo, come se non avesse perso che qualche spicciolo invece che un occhio intero.  
Sorata si acciglia, e scopre nuovamente l’occhio posando la mano sul bordo della sedia. “Temo proprio di non raccapezzarmici, fratellino”, insiste. “Cosa ci hai guadagnato?”  
Sembra che la domanda lo faccia riflettere. Tace per qualche secondo, lo sguardo che si perde chissà dove.  
“Forse non ci ho guadagnato nulla”, dice infine. “Forse volevo solo sapere come fosse il mondo visto da un occhio solo.”  
Non sapendo come reagire, Sorata ride. “Certo che se dicessi in giro che il mondo è più bello con un solo occhio, mi sa che tutti poi vorrebbero-”  
“Non più bello”, lo corregge Subaru. Un angolo delle sue labbra si curva leggermente verso l’alto: tutto sommato un sorriso ben malinconico. “Più giusto.”  
Sorata aspetta invano una chiarificazione: il massimo del rumore che segue quelle parole è il trambusto pomeridiano che penetra pigro dalla finestra aperta.  
Si gratta il capo, ancora più confuso di quando ha varcato la porta di quell’ospedale, e lancia ancora uno sguardo al giovane pallido e distratto seduto sul lettino.  
Se Kamui gli assomiglia così tanto, decide all’improvviso, non lo lascerà solo per più di pochi minuti al giorno.  
La solitudine rende bizzarri e impenetrabili.

 

  
“Non sei obbligata a venirmi a trovare.”  
Arashi non solleva lo sguardo, china sul mazzo di fiori fresco che sta sostituendo a quello appassito. “Non dire sciocchezze”, replica. “E’ il minimo che io possa fare.”  
“Eppure ti metto in soggezione.”  
Si ferma di colpo, e quasi senza volerlo solleva lo sguardo. Una ciocca di capelli le cade sugli occhi nel movimento.  
Subaru la guarda, crede che non abbia mai smesso di farlo, sul viso un’espressione seria. “Non preoccuparti”, la rassicura. “Mi immagino.”  
“Non è così”, insiste lei. Ma la replica è debole, e non riesce a guardarlo troppo a lungo. Si sente quasi scottata da quell’occhio verde, e da ciò che esso implica.  
Si volta, butta i fiori appassiti nel cestino – una scusa per avere qualcosa da fare. Sa di non averlo convinto proprio per niente.  
“D’altronde non sono mai stato un compagno modello, o un alleato affidabile. Vi ho causato solo disturbi, invece. Non ci sarebbe nulla di strano”, riflette Subaru ad alta voce, volendo essere rassicurante. “Non mi devi nulla.”  
“Non è così.” Ripete Arashi, questa volta con forza. Sospira, chiude per un istante gli occhi, e lo fronteggia direttamente.  
“E’ che non ho la minima idea di cosa tu stia provando.” Rivela in un soffio.  
Si accorge, di colpo, che è più facile, ora che lo ha confessato: un grosso peso sembra dissolversi nel suo petto. Più facile ora percorrere le linee di amara sofferenza incise nella piega delle sue labbra, nella dritta rigidità delle sue spalle, nelle sue mani strette a pugno, nelle bende che coprono metà del suo viso, nella tonalità stessa della sua iride spalancata.  
Più facile ora riconoscere la sensazione disarmante di non riuscire nemmeno a immaginare cosa significhi lasciarsi andare completamente alle passioni e restarne segnato a vita, proprio lei, che ha sempre guardato il mondo come attraverso un vetro, spettatrice e mai totalmente attrice.  
Lo riconosce, si perdona, si raddrizza.   
“E’ anche colpa tua però”, lo rimprovera. “Sembra che tu non ti renda conto che puoi servirti di noi, quando hai bisogno. Basterebbe chiedere.”  
Subaru esita, battendo la palpebra ripetutamente. “Ma io … Non saprei proprio da cosa cominciare …”  
“Qualunque cosa.” Insiste Arashi. “Qualunque cosa andrà bene. Fammi fare qualcosa per te finché sono qui, e io cercherò di esserti d’aiuto come posso.”  
L’espressione di Subaru le rivela che è improvvisamente in imbarazzo, almeno quanto lei. E’ strano rendersene conto, ma all’improvviso non si sente più tesa nei suoi confronti.  
“Allora … Avrei bisogno di un bicchiere d’acqua …?” Tenta, timido.  
Arashi sospira. “Puoi fare di meglio.” Ma sorride, dirigendosi prontamente verso la brocca.  
Forse non sarà facile arrivare ad avere un contatto con quel ragazzo così riservato, ma quello è senza dubbio un inizio, si dice, accettando il sorriso gentile di Subaru nel ricevere quel semplice bicchiere d’acqua.   
Al resto ci si può lavorare man mano.

 

  
“A Yuka non piacciono i fumetti. Ci crederesti mai? La figlia di un impiegato presso una casa editrice di periodici non legge fumetti!”  
La curiosità di Subaru è cauta, un po’ esitante. “Che tipo è tua figlia?”  
Aoki ride, stringendosi nelle spalle. “Pigra. Ha imparato da poco a leggere, ma non le piace più di tanto: dice che decifrare caratteri le fa venire mal di testa. Non è un difetto chissà quanto insormontabile, in realtà. Ad essere onesti … non riesco a parlarti di nessuna delle caratteristiche di mia figlia in termini di difetti veri e propri. Devi perdonarmi l’estrema parzialità.”  
Subaru sorride.  
“No, Yuka preferisce guardare le fotografie, i bei paesaggi”, continua Aoki, e non può impedire ai suoi occhi di brillare. “Soprattutto quelli che ritraggono il mare. Ha una passione smisurata per gli animali acquatici, la sabbia, i gabbiani. Così ogni volta che posso cerco di portarle una rivista di fotografie quando torno a casa da lavoro, non fosse altro per scorgere la gioia nella sua espressione quando sfoglia quelle pagine.”  
“Sei un padre molto premuroso”, commenta dolce il paziente semiseduto sul lettino.  
“Credimi, lo sarei di più se avessi a disposizione tutto il tempo che la mia famiglia meriterebbe, così da dedicarlo a loro.” Si passa una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli distrattamente. “Voglio che Yuka riceva solo i doni più belli, non pensieri frettolosi per liberare la coscienza da sensi di colpa. Non posso afferrare la prima raccolta di foto che mi capita a tiro e rifilargliela, devo selezionare accuratamente quello che le compro.” Gli lancia un’occhiata rapida. “A questo proposito speravo che tu mi dessi una mano.”  
Subaru sembra colto di sorpresa. “Io?” Solo allora fa caso alla pila di riviste posate sul tavolino fin dall’inizio della visita.  
Aoki sorride al suo indirizzo. “Ne ho comprata qualcuna che sembra fare al caso mio, ma un parere in più non guasta. Te ne intendi di fotografie? Ecco, ti passo una raccolta.”  
Subaru la prende solo dopo alcuni secondi di immobilità, lo sguardo che incerto si sposta dall’oggetto in questione al sorriso incoraggiante di Aoki. Ma ancora non la sfoglia, e resta a fissare lui.  
“Vorrei le guardassi tu per oggi, e mi dicessi se ti sembrano meritevoli. Domani tornerò a ritirarle. Che ne pensi?”  
“Ma io non posso, sono per tua figlia …” Protesta il ragazzo, ma l’uomo lo zittisce.  
“Proprio per questo devi darmi un parere. E’ un lavoro serio.” Gli strizza l’occhio. “Mi aspetto impegno, ok?”  
Sembra convincerlo solo così: la sua espressione si ammorbidisce. “Ma certo.”  
Non sembra collegare la totale assenza di ideogrammi ad una scelta mirata da parte di Aoki: il pensiero che l’uomo gli abbia prestato quelle riviste proprio per non stancargli la vista dimezzata non gli passa proprio per la testa. Si limita a sfogliare delicato quelle pagine, come un bambino a cui hanno donato un regalo troppo bello per essere vero.   
Aoki annuisce tra sé, soddisfatto.  
Niente come la noia è compagna più scomoda, in un letto d’ospedale.

 

  
Subaru ha dita lunghe e affusolate: sembrano fatte apposta per perdersi nel pelo morbido di Inuki. Rapide e sicure, passano a grattare lo spazio dietro l’orecchio dell’inugami. Il guaito di piacere che ne consegue fa ridere Yuzuriha.  
“Ci sai fare”, commenta vivace.  
Subaru sorride, come non l’ha mai visto sorridere: ne è felice. E sapere che è tutto merito di Inuki la riempie di orgoglio.  
“Tempo fa avevo un cane”, lo sente mormorare, per poi tacere di colpo, come sorpreso lui stesso di starglielo raccontando.  
Ma è la prima volta in assoluto che Subaru gli racconta qualcosina su di sé, e lei non ha intenzione di lasciarsi sfuggire quell’opportunità. “Davvero? Dai, racconta, com’era?”  
Si sporge sul lettino, puntellandosi sulle braccia, e Subaru si ritrae un po’, vagamente a disagio per l’entusiasmo che scorge nei suoi occhi.  
“Beh … somigliava a Inuki. Era grande almeno quanto lui”. Un nuovo sorriso gli piega le labbra. “Era uno degli amici più sinceri che io abbia mai avuto.”  
“E che fine ha fatto?” Vuole sapere Yuzuriha.  
“E’ morto.” Lei sussulta, lui sembra invecchiato di colpo. Le sue mani smettono di accarezzare Inuki, come se un pensiero improvviso l’avesse afferrato. “Se fosse ancora vivo non mi riconoscerebbe.”  
Non crede che stia parlando dell’aspetto fisico, dell’occhio cieco e delle spesse bende che lo nascondono allo sguardo: sembra qualcosa di più intimo, inaccessibile. E’ di nuovo il Subaru impossibile da soccorrere, quello il cui pensiero la addolora ogni volta che esce da quella camera d’ospedale per tornare a casa.  
Lei l’ha provata, la solitudine.  
Inuki fa un movimento leggero, e sporgendo il muso verso Subaru gli lecca le bende sull’occhio destro. Lui sussulta, sconcertato, voltandosi verso gli occhi dorati e intelligenti dell’inugami.  
Yuzuriha sorride. “Però a Inuki piaci anche così”, esclama.  
E’ solo felice di averglielo detto, felice che Inuki gliel’abbia dimostrato: non si aspetta altro. Per questo resta totalmente spiazzata quando Subaru, esitando, le stringe la mano, le dita fredde come il ghiaccio.  
“Sei così giovane”, mormora. Sembra turbato.  
A nulla valgono le proteste insistenti di Yuzuriha, il tentativo di strappargli ulteriori spiegazioni: Subaru si limita a sorridere, e torna a giocare silenziosamente con Inuki.  
La ragazzina può solo ripetere a se stessa che Subaru le ha stretto la mano, dopotutto.  
Solo gli amici si stringono la mano a quel modo.

 

  
“Eh sì, hai la febbre.” Commenta Karen, passando una mano sulla fronte bollente del giovane.  
Il viso rosso, il capo affondato nel cuscino, le coperte tirate fin sopra il mento, Subaru rabbrividisce, sebbene la brezza del tardo pomeriggio sia appena fresca contro la pelle. “Mi spiace.”  
“Che colpa ne hai se ti si è alzata la temperatura?” Sorride lei, e si alza dalla sedia, riassettandosi l’abito. “Aspettami qui, vado a chiamare l’infermiera.”   
Una mano la ferma, gentile ma decisa, proprio mentre si sta dirigendo verso la porta. Karen si volta ancora  
“Va’ via”, la prega Subaru, l’occhio lucido a malapena aperto. “Non devi star qui. Non riesco neanche ad essere di compagnia.”  
“Questa è bella.” Karen ride. “Non devi essere di compagnia, devi solo lasciare che noialtri ti veniamo a trovare. Se stai bene si può chiacchierare, altrimenti si resta insieme senza dire nulla. Per me è lo stesso, sai.”  
“Non ne vale la pena. Non per me.” Insiste Subaru debolmente.  
E ne è convinto sul serio, si accorge Karen con stupore. Crede davvero che sia meglio per lei, per lui, che nessuno gli tenga la mano se soffre.  
Lo capisce, allora, forse lo ha sempre saputo: non è che un bambino rifiutato, uno dei tanti del tutto inconsapevoli di poter ricevere amore come chiunque altro.  
Il mondo ne è pieno, a quanto pare.  
Gli sfiora il viso. “Non hai ricevuto molti abbracci nella tua vita, non è così?” Gli domanda tristemente.  
Non aspetta risposta. Si china, cingendogli le braccia delicatamente attorno alle spalle, e posato il capo sul cuscino lo stringe forte.  
Lo sente irrigidirsi, lo sente protestare, lo sente teso finché le forze non lo abbandonano. La sua reticenza non fa che confermargli quello che già pensava.  
Sente Subaru tremare, quasi impercettibilmente, mentre non può che abbandonarsi a quell’abbraccio. Karen sa che non è per il freddo, non stavolta. Il cuore le si stringe.  
Fuori il sole comincia a calare.

 

  
L’occhio visibile di Subaru è chiuso, ma Kamui sa che è sveglio. Stanno spesso in silenzio in quel modo, semplicemente perché non è mai stato di vitale importanza trovare sempre qualcosa da dire. Non per loro.  
Eppure il crepuscolo getta strane ombre sul viso rilassato di Subaru, e Kamui rabbrividisce quasi senza volerlo.  
“Dovresti venire a vivere con noi”, gli sfugge dalle labbra di getto, prima di poterselo impedire.  
L’occhio di Subaru si apre. Voltando il capo sul cuscino, lo guarda.  
La presa sulla sua mano che sta stringendo da chissà quanto si rafforza istintivamente. “I Draghi del Cielo sono brave persone, Subaru”, tenta, un po’ più coraggiosamente. “Sono gentili, e premurosi. Ti farebbero trovare la colazione pronta in tavola ogni mattina, e non passerebbe un giorno senza che ti salutino sulla soglia della porta. Sarebbero ansiosi di strapparti anche solo un piccolo sorriso al tuo ritorno, e si batterebbero per cucinare per te ciò che sanno far meglio, che si tratti di un tramezzino o di una cena coi fiocchi. E considererebbero un regalo enorme il solo fatto che tu abbia deciso di aprirti un po’ con loro … di fidarti di loro.”  
Subaru sorride appena, silenzioso, e la calma malinconia che ne traspare gli comunica in anticipo l’inevitabile conclusione di quella discussione. Kamui arrossisce, sentendosi nient’altro che un bambino sciocco e petulante, proprio quello che ogni volta si propone di non fare, soprattutto in presenza del ragazzo più grande. Ma non si arrende.  
“Sono buffi. Sono strani. Ma somigliano tanto ad una famiglia. E qualche volta è di conforto sapere che c’è qualcuno fuori dalla porta pronto a sorriderti dopo i tuoi incubi peggiori.” Insiste, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro. Esita, appena un secondo. “Noi ti aspettiamo ancora, Subaru. Ti aspetteremo sempre.”  
Potrebbe impiegare il tempo che gli resta, quello che ancora lo separa dal rifiuto ragionevole del ragazzo più grande – quello che già si aspetta, quello che arriverà tra breve perché ne hanno già parlato-, per pregarlo di cambiare idea, per ricordargli quanto Kamui abbia bisogno di lui, quanto Kamui abbia bisogno che Subaru abbia bisogno di lui, ma non aggiunge altro. Si prepara.  
“Sarebbe bello”, lo sente invece dire a sorpresa, la voce distante, come persa in quell’illusione rosea che Kamui ha dipinto per lui. “Sarebbe davvero bello se le cose andassero così.”  
Non potrà mai andare così, Kamui lo sa. Non a causa del lavoro, né degli impegni – in qualche modo, in un modo che neanche riesce a comprendere, l’ombra del Sakurazukamori gli precluderà per sempre la possibilità di lasciare una porta aperta per gli altri. Ci sarà sempre una barriera tra loro, un limite invalicabile che delimita una dimensione che appartiene solo a Subaru e all’unica persona in grado, a quanto pare, di farlo felice.  
Ma Subaru si è concesso di indugiare in quel sogno –nel sogno di Kamui-, solo per un istante, e il cuore di Kamui si riempie di gioia.  
Subaru gli sorride, un breve momento rubato al tempo, e in fondo è quello e solo quello che di lui gli appartiene davvero: perché quel misto di calore, dolcezza e gratitudine la riserva a Kamui, e a nessun altro.  
Poi si volta nuovamente, e il suo viso torna a rivestirsi di ombre e di tenebra. La gioia sul viso di Kamui scompare.  
Il momento è passato.

 

 

“Io proverei a bendarli entrambi, se fossi in te.”  
Ci sono due momenti in cui gli esseri umani sono del tutto simili ad oggetti inanimati: quando morti, e quando troppo vivi. E dove il primo è banale, fin troppo comprensibile, il secondo è squisitamente paradossale: se sei così inondato di emozioni, non sai a quale dare precedenza, e semplicemente ti trasformi in statua di sale, smettendo perfino di respirare.  
Nell’osservare la schiena irrigiditasi di Subaru, immobile al centro della camera d’ospedale, un’ombra tra le ombre della notte, Seishiro sa che quella rigidità, lui, non la sperimenterà mai. Quanto a Subaru, forse gli è diventata più congeniale che mai, negli ultimi anni.  
Sorride, mettendosi comodo come può sull’orlo della finestra aperta. “Benda entrambi gli occhi”, ripete. “Quell’occhio solitario è inefficiente, a fare tutto il lavoro da solo, e tenerlo aperto ti distrae e confonde e basta. Se impari a servirti degli altri sensi sarà molto più facile muoverti. L’udito aiuta molto, per esempio.”  
“Che ci fai qui?” La voce di Subaru è appena udibile.  
“Ti osservo fare l’incosciente e sbattere di qua e di là nel tentativo di esercitarti a camminare in modo normale”, risponde pigramente. “Non hai pensato che fosse meglio fare queste operazioni di mattina? Alla presenza delle infermiere, magari?”  
Subaru si volta. Le luci della metropoli che entrano a fiotti dalla finestra illuminano a tratti il suo viso; il suo occhio è l’unica cosa davvero viva, in quella stanza. Tutto il resto non è che un’illusione.  
“Alla minima caduta mi confinerebbero a letto”, dice. “E non potrei tentare di nuovo.”  
“Ah, le dolci infermiere dell’Ospedale Generale di Shinjuku. Non sono cambiate neanche un po’ dall’ultima volta, vero? Non posso dire che mi manchino.” Seishiro sospira. “Sembrano fare a gara a chi ti sorride di più, a chi ti fa pensare di meno alle tue condizioni, a chi meno ti fa sentire uno storpio. Eppure non puoi battere ciglio che subito accorrono come mastini, pronte a dichiarare che non puoi fare cose rischiose per la tua salute. Più contraddittorie di così …”  
Subaru guarda altrove, colpevole di essere d’accordo con lui. “Non lo fanno per cattiveria. Non lo sanno.”  
“Eppure amano fingere di sapere”, replica Seishiro tranquillo. “Un modo come un altro per sentirsi sicure, e non avere paura del diverso. Certe dinamiche non cambieranno mai.”  
Subaru tace. La mano destra sfiora la benda sull’occhio destro.   
“Com’è stato per te?” Sussurra.  
Riconosce a un tratto un’eco del Subaru adolescente in quella preoccupazione altruista, e l’averlo riconosciuto lo fa sorridere.  
“L’hai notato, vero?” Osserva. “Sei improvvisamente goffo, e ostacoli nel tuo campo visivo ora notevolmente ridotto non fanno che comparire all’improvviso. Il tuo occhio superstite lavora per due, e il prezzo da pagare per tanto sforzo è nausea, vertigini ed emicrania continua. Senza contare il dolore all’occhio destro, naturalmente.” Fa spallucce. “Ma ti ci abitui. Gli uomini vogliono negare in ogni modo questa verità, ma non c’è nulla, in realtà, alla quale tu non possa fare l’abitudine. Perdere un occhio, perdere un braccio … non è importante quanto si pensi. Funziono lo stesso, vedi.”  
Le bende bianche rilucono sinistramente nella notte, e c’è qualcosa di improvvisamente grottesco e disturbante nel loro contrasto coi suoi capelli neri che parzialmente le coprono. Sembrano una deturpazione sul suo viso, una macchia disgustosa. A un tratto non riconosce Subaru, e la sensazione di estraneità gli lascia una strana sensazione in gola.  
Si alza in piedi, ponendosi davanti all’altro. “Ma c’è una pecca in questo piano”, commenta, sorridendo tagliente. “Per l’abitudine serve tempo. E tu potresti non averne.”  
Si sposta, rapido e veloce, nel campo buio di Subaru, mentre Subaru ancora tenta di stabilire dove sia andato. E’ costretto ad accorgersi della sua posizione solo quando Seishiro lo stringe all’improvviso da dietro, bloccandogli le mani sul petto.  
In quella posizione può sentire attraverso la sua mano il battito irregolare del cuore del ragazzo contro la sua gabbia toracica.  
Si china verso il suo orecchio destro.  
“Potrei ucciderti qui ed ora se lo volessi, Subaru-kun”, gli spiega. “Potrebbe farlo uno chiunque dei Draghi della Terra, in qualunque assalto ad un qualsiasi kekkai di Tokyo. Sei così vulnerabile ora.”  
Lo sente, allora, distintamente. Sente il fastidio. Seishiro si accorge di essere incomprensibilmente, terribilmente infastidito.  
E non sa spiegarselo.  
“Non avresti dovuto lasciarti accecare da ‘Kamui’.” Sussurra.  
Scompare, in un turbinio di petali di ciliegio impalpabili quanto l’illusione nella quale si è nascosto.  
Subaru ha uno scatto. Barcolla verso la finestra, aggrappandosi ad essa per non cadere; ma non può più afferrarlo, ormai.  
Seishiro non riesce a scorgere la sua espressione, i capelli neri che continuamente gli passano sul viso smossi dal vento notturno, le luci di Tokyo che si rincorrono sul suo viso pallido come una porcellana.  
Può solo scorgere le sue mani vagare alla ricerca di qualcosa sul tavolino accanto alla finestra, afferrare un rotolo di garza bianca da medicazione.  
Lentamente, fermamente, Subaru si benda l’occhio sinistro, le movenze sicure e solenni di un sacerdote intento a svolgere un rito.

 

 

 

 


End file.
